The Transformation
by Cloudstream
Summary: This series is about a Twoleg who gets changed into a cat when she saves some of the greatest warriors in ThunderClan! This is my first FanFic, so sorry if its bad. i now know the idea is been used a million times, so sorry.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The Twoleg kit walked towards the old stone hollow. She had read the Warriors books, and when she found out that her family was going on a vacation to that very same lake, she wanted to see if it was true. Deep down, she knew it wasn't. _Come on,_ she thought, _there are no cat Clans living in the woods._

When she looked down into the hollow she was amazed to actually see cats beneath her! The cats saw her, too. They started yowling incredibly loud. She didn't know cats could be that loud!

She suddenly heard more of that loud noise from behind. She spun around, and saw more yowling cats hurtling towards her!

The cats plowed into her, causing her to fall into the hollow and the screaming cats below...

**sorry for the short prologue there, but thats all there is!**


	2. Chapter 1: Into the Clans

I walked after Leafpool as fast as I could, trying to catch up. I couldn't believe cats were so fast! It didn't help that she could dart through the underbrush while I had to peel things back to get through.

My mind raced as I thought about all the things that had happened.

As the ThunderClan warriors and I fell, I grabbed them and put them on my stomach and chest, so when we hit the ground the cats were fine, and I got beat up, not them. The warriors turned out to be Brambleclaw and Squirrrelflight, some of the best warriors in ThunderClan. I lay on the ground, bleeding from a wound on my leg. The wound wasn't bad, it just hurt.

I was amazed to see a ginger flame-colored tom pad up to me. My mind raced. _Firestar,_ I thought.

Then I was even more amazed to see a light brown tabby she-cat come up, too. I thought that it must be Leafpool, because she had some herbs in her mouth. She came up to Firestar and meowed to him a bit. He meowed back, and Leafpool rushed up to me and started putting cobwebs over my wound. Then I saw a gray tabby apprentice slide up to her, and they started talking kitty-language. Then the apprentice, which I assumed was Jaypaw. Jaypaw raced away, and the cats in the gathered crowd moved to make him room. He ran into a cave in the far side of camp. I guessed that it was the Medicine Cat's den.

He came back in a bit with some more herbs in his mouth. Leafpool mewed to him and he started applying them directly to my wound, after he peeled off the cobwebs with a paw.

After a little bit, the medicine cats retreated into the crowd, and Firestar padded up to me again.

When he started talking English, I almost had a flippin' heart attack!

"Welcome, Twoleg, to the land of the Warriors. You have saved my deputy and my daughter from an untimely death. For that I thank you with all my heart. Can I do anything to repay you?" Firestar mewed.

"Actually, you can, Firestar. _I wish to be a Warrior cat._"

"Erm..." Firestar mewed, "I don't think I can do that." But then Leafpool padded up to him and mewed with him for a bit. I waited patiently, more or less. Firestar spoke English again, "Leafpool had just informed me that she can take you to the Moonpool. Do you know what that it is? Oh, wait, or course you-."

"Actually," I interrupted, "I know all about it." _Oh dang it, _I then thought, _how am I supposed to explain to him that he's living like he does in a book, and that I even know all of his secrets?_

"How do you know..." Firestar trailed off.

"Ummm never mind," I said, "But thats a great idea, asking StarClan!" _Oh darn it! I did it again!_

Firestar looked confused. "Uh okay... Leafpool should take you now. We don't want a Twoleg hanging around here, we have enough discrimination as it is. When he saw my hurt look he quickly added, "No offense!"

And now here I am! Following Leafpool to the Moonpool, which I do know all about.

When we finally arrived, I was even more beat up than before! I had lots of scratches from brambles, but of course they were nothing big.

Leafpool watched to the Moonpool's edge. She motioned with her tail that I should join her. She stared at me, with great wisdom in her eyes. I felt a pang in my heart, deep down, and I don't know why. She tore her gaze away and lapped at the pool's edge. Then she settled down and I watched as she fell into a deep sleep. I waited a bit, then copied her exact movements. As I settled down, the stars glittered brightly above. I then fell into a deep, deep sleep that I felt nothing could wake me from.

**Thanks for the awesome first reviews guys! plz read and review, it will make my day! i plan to get another chapter in by friday! oh yah sorry if i get some of the cats looks wrong.**

**-Petalstream**


End file.
